Good Girls Go Bad
by Kaoru97
Summary: I've had the idea for this song fic for quite a while now. Based on the song Good Girls Go Bad by Cobra Starship ft. Leighton Meester! Hope you enjoy! R
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, so in the story, __**Boys, Girls, and Bands **__by __**Progota **__there is a chapter where Soul and Maka are singing __**Good Girls Go Bad **__by __**Cobra Starship ft. Leighton Meester**__. As you can tell by the chapter... I made my own little one-shot! :D Hope you guys like it! The characters might come out OC so I'm sorry and Crona is a guy! The song lyrics are in the middle in bold. :)_

_**Progota! This one is dedicated to you! :D **_

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Soul Eater! Sadly... _

**~I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad  
(Good girls go bad)~**

Kid stood at the entrance of the little store. It was vacant except for Black Star that was mopping, Soul in the meat section pretending to clean, and two girls buying some drinks. They placed them on the counter and paid.

"Are you two going to the back?" Kid asked. The two blonds looked at each other and nodded.

"Yeah~! The freezers right~?" The younger one asked. She had a black tank top with grey skinny jeans and some heels. She had small hoop earrings and some colorful bracelets.

"Yes." Kid answered. He gave them a green post-it (1) and they took it. He looked at the older twin and she smiled. She wore a red shirt that was opened all down her back. She had silver hoop earrings and matching bracelets on each hand. _'Very symmetrical...' _Kid thought. He gave her a wink and she flashed him another smile. "Hope to see you there." he said.

"Oh, you will. I'm Liz, this is Patty. My sister." Liz said taking out her phone and sending a text. Patty waved and Kid nodded.

"I'm Death the Kid. Just call me Kid." he said. Liz nodded and grabbed the black bag.

"See ya Kiddo." The two girls walked away and Kid rolled his eyes. _'I hate when people call me Kiddo.' _Liz and Patty walked to the freezers and saw a blue haired guy mopping.

"Yo. Open the door huh." Liz said. The blue haired guy saw the green post-it and nodded, opening the door for them. They heard the door close behind them and Patty took out her phone. She dialed her friend and waited until she picked up.

_"Hello?"_

"We're in~! The awkward black haired guy with three white stripes is going to give you a green post-it~! It's what you need to come in through the freezers~!" she said.

_"Great! We are going in right now!"_

**~I know your type  
(Your type)  
You're daddy's little girl  
Just take a bite  
(One bite)  
Let me shake up your world  
'Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong  
I'm gonna make you lose control~**

Maka hung up and looked behind her. Tsubaki wore a light blue shirt and black jeans and her blue flats. "Come on Tsubaki!" Maka yelled. Tsubaki ran over and nodded.

"We're all good?" she asked.

"Yup!" Maka gave her a thumbs up and smiled. She wore a green cocktail dress that hugged her curves. It stopped mid-thigh. She had green flats and they walked in the store. They each grabbed two six packs of beer and paid.

**~She was so shy  
Till I drove her wild~**

"Going down?" Kid asked. Maka nodded.

"Yeah." He gave them a green post-it and they walked to the freezers.

Soul and Black Star stood by the door that lead them to the basement and talked a bit. "Kid seemed into the tall blond one." Black Star said. Soul smirked.

"She's too tall for him." Black Star howled in laughter and Soul heard people approaching them. He turned and saw Maka and Tsubaki walking and Soul froze. He lowered his shades and wolf whistled as Maka stopped in front of him. "Well, seems that I found a new toy to play with." he said. Maka blushed and looked at the doors.

**~I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad  
You were hanging in the corner  
With your five best friends  
You heard that I was trouble  
But you couldn't resist  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad  
(bad, bad, bad)  
Good girls go bad  
(bad, bad, bad)  
Good girls go bad~**

"Can we get through?" she asked. He looked at Tsubaki and smirked.

"Seems your friend is busy." he laughed. Maka turned and saw Tsubaki talking to Black Star.

"Maka! This is Black Star, he works here." Tsubaki said. Black Star grinned.

"I'm the almighty Black Star! Let's go dance!" he shouted, dragging Tsubaki down to the basement. He tore off the white jacket and had a black shirt that showed his muscles and some jeans. Maka looked at the white haired boy and he smirked.

"Name's Soul Eater. You?"

"Maka." she answered. She can't give too much information. He smiled and took of the white meat jacket revealing a black pinstripe suite with a blood red dress shirt and a black tie.

"Shall we go?" he asked. Maka smiled and nodded. He opened the door for her and they stepped down. The basement was covered with bright colorful lights and was packed with people. Her phone vibrated and Maka saw Liz's name.

_"You in?"_ Maka smiled.

"Yup! Easy as cake!" she put her phone away and Soul took her to a gambling table. Maka looked around and spotted the famous DJ Crona. Someone jumped on her and she saw Patty.

"I got the DJ~! I'm getting some facts okay~?" Maka nodded and Patty ran back to the DJ booth. Once up there she began making out with him. Soul began winning some money easily and Maka laughed at how he would rely on luck for everything. _'Looks like tonight's his lucky night. Not for long though.'_

**~I know your type  
(Your type)  
Boy, you're dangerous  
Yeah, you're that guy  
(That guy)  
I'd be stupid to trust  
But just one night couldn't be so wrong  
You make me wanna lose control~**

Maka smiled and Soul pulled her closer. He looked down at her and was hypnotized by those green eyes. Maka stared back and he leaned down a little. Their eyes closed and they were inches away when Black Star joined the fun.

"HEY! HOW'S IT GOING!" he shouted. Soul and Maka pulled back and she blushed. Soul wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to his chest.

"Great! You?" Soul asked. Black Star grinned.

"I'm getting Kid to get the stuff." he said. Maka looked at Tsubaki and she nodded.

"Cool. I'll be around!" Soul said as he waved them off.

They continued gambling when Maka felt Soul tug her away. He pocketed the money and dragged Maka to some other game stands. Soul chugged down beer after beer and Maka noticed that he would still be normal. When he would whisper his plans to win, he surprisingly didn't smell like beer, unlike her papa. He leaned down to say something to her when she turned toward him. Their faces inches apart and Maka blushed.

**~She was so shy  
Till I drove her wild~**

Soul smirked and went for it. What started as a nice, soft kiss turned into a rough, long one. Maka pulled back and tried to catch her breath. Soul laughed and soon Kid joined him wearing a simple tux.

"Here, have fun." he said and Soul grabbed a small bag from him. He hid it inside his jacket pocket and took Maka to the dance floor. They began dancing and soon Maka spotted Liz clinging to Kid as he counted his money and showed her a see through bag. Liz smiled and grabbed her phone. Maka waited and finally felt it ring.

_"The kid I'm with passed them out. Hold on to your men ladies."_ Liz texted. Maka smiled and Soul rose an eyebrow.

"What?" he asked. Maka shook her head.

"Nothing." he didn't look convince and she grabbed him by the hair and brought him toward her. The danced, occasionally kissed and soon, Maka saw Patty give the signal. Maka hugged Soul around his neck and he buried his face in her hair.

Suddenly the record scratched and everybody looked to see Patty holding the DJ facedown. "YOU BETTER RUN BITCHES~!" She screamed laughing manically. Soul tugged Maka put she pushed him to the ground and someone handcuffed him.

"MAKA-!"

**~I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad  
I was hanging in the corner  
With my five best friends  
I heard that you were trouble  
But I couldn't resist  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad  
(Bad, bad, bad)  
Good girls go bad  
(Bad, bad, bad)  
Good girls go bad~**

"Shut up!" A man yelled. "Soul Eater, you are under arrest for illegal gambling and drug dealing!" he yelled at him. Soul struggled under him and turned to see Black Star, Kid and Crona being dragged out, also handcuffed. Soul growled and the men in police uniforms lined them up in front of the store.

"Officer Nakatsuka. Are these the men?" A cop by the name of Kilik asked her. The guys turned to see Tsubaki come out. She wore her badge in a necklace and nodded at Black Star.

"He is." she pointed at Black Star. "Ask the Thompson's and the other three." She walked over to Black Star and kissed his cheek. "See you in a few years." she said. Black Star groaned and had hearts in his eyes. Liz and Patty came out and Kilik asked her the same question.

"Those two?" Liz pointed to Kid and Crona. "Yeah." Liz winked at Kid and walked away.

**~Oh, she got away with the boys in the place  
Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance  
And he got away with the girls in the back  
Acting like they're too hot to dance  
Yeah, she got away with the boys in the place  
Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance  
And he got away with the girls in the back  
Acting like they're too hot to dance~**

"Call us okay~!" Patty cheered as she ran by her sister. Soul looked through the crowd hoping to see Maka but failed.

"Hey Soul!" Soul turned to see Maka walking up to him in a police vest. She nodded at the officer and he left writing something down in his clipboard. "Have fun in jail. But if you'll wait for me, I'll wait for you. Okay?" she asked. Soul drooled and nodded. Maka smiled and quickly kissed him. "Bye guys!" She waved.

**~I make them good girls go bad  
(Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance)  
I make them good girls go  
make them good girls go  
The good girls go bad, yeah~  
**

"Those guys are gonna call us straight after they are released." Tsubaki said.

"I'm willing to wait. I don't know about you three, but I'm visiting my Kiddo." Liz said smiled. Maka laughed and looked over at the guys. They were within their ear shot and they were smiling. She rolled her eyes.

"Black Star has hearts in his eyes!" Maka said to Tsubaki. She blushed and looked at Black Star.

"My own son in this business? How shameful." The girls turned to see Lord Death, the head officer of Death City's police squad. "Have them go to court and let them do community hours. I don't want my son or his friends in jail. You girls will watch them" He said to an officer. The girls' jaw fell and the boys laughed.

**~Good girls go bad  
I was hanging in the corner  
With my five best friends  
I thought that you were trouble  
But I couldn't resist  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad  
(Bad, bad, bad)  
Good girls go bad  
(Bad, bad, bad)  
Good girls go~**

"Looks like we'll be see you girls more often!" Soul said between laughs. Maka smiled and walked to grab Soul and put him in the police truck. The girls followed her, doing the same and then climbing on themselves.

"Aren't you mad Maka-chan~?" Patty asked. Maka shook her head as the truck pulled out.

"Nope. You guys?" The girls smiled and began laughing.

_(1) It was the closest thing I could think of... Sorry...  
Awkward ending but I didn't know how to wrap it up... Uhh... I don't know whether to continue this or not. If I do it'll be like 2 or 3 chapters. Very short story. So if you want more, feel free to tell me! If I get more than 5 people telling me to continue then I will! :D Thanks and REVIEW! :D _


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay! Here is the next chapter of the story! To everyone who put it on story alert and your favorites, THANK YOU! Someone reviewed but for some reason, your review never came up on the website but I did get it on email. _

**_To answer your review, I know I did speed it up. The whole thing was originally supposed to be like... 1 chapter. That's it. But knowing my fellow fans, I knew they would probably want more. :) But I hope it wasn't a disapointment! _**

_Disclaimer: I STILL DONT OWN SOUL EATER! If I did... I wouldn't be here..._

The hot sun beat down and Soul wiped the sweat off his forehead. He fished in his pockets and smirked when he pulled out his silver shades. He put them on and grinned when the hot sun was blocked. He continued picking up the garbage from the park when a pair of hands snatched his glasses away.

"Hey!" he growled. Maka put the glasses on and smiled.

"Thanks! Mine broke the other day." she walked back to the shady tree and Soul growled.

"You're lucky you're so damn cute." he muttered.

"Thank you!" Maka said. Soul smirked and continued to block the sun with his hand and pick the garbage up.

Black Star sat on a really tall branch and looked at the view. As much as he wanted to yell, he had to stay quite so the officers won't catch him slaking. He was about 20 minutes into his nap when Tsubaki lightly perched next to him and smiled.

"Black Star!" she yelled, which caused him to jump a foot in the air and fall face down on a certain officer.

"GET OFF OF ME!" the tall blond screamed. Kid ran over and helped her up.

"YOU ASS! YOU RUINED HER SYMMETRY!" Kid screamed. Liz rolled her eyes and dragged him back to the cleaning grounds. Tsubaki jumped off the branch and landed next to Black Star

"You okay?" she asked. Black Star looked at her and nodded.

"Yeah, just don't do that to your God." Tsubaki giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Okay, hurry and clean." Black Star lost his balance and regained it and wobbled away to continue cleaning.

...

"Hey, you okay?" Kid asked, holding Liz close. She nodded and pulled back.

"Yeah, that stupid guy was lucky I didn't kill him." Liz said. Kid laughed and kissed her.

"Come on, I have to finish cleaning and you have to watch me." Liz agreed and he grabbed her hand.

...

"Patty? Where does this go?" Crona asked. Patty jumped on his back and looked at the tin can in his hand.

"In the bag~!" she said. Crona put it in his bag and grabbed a few papers.

"What about these?" he asked. Patty rolled her eyes and got off him.

"Crona," she walked around him. "all of these go in the bags~! Have you never cleaned before~?" Crona looked at her and began stuttering.

"W-Well you s-see, I just wa-wanted to talk to you..." he mumbled. Patty grinned and pounced on him.

"You're so cute~!" she said as she strangled him in a hug. Crona blushed and hugged her back.

...

"Great work. You guys can go back to your temporary home." Officer Kilik said. The guys were sweating and panting as the hot sun was still somewhat up.

"Temporary home? You mean my house." Kid said. Kilik shook his head.

"No. I mean you guys are going to stay in the office. We have enough rooms there for you sleep and we'll see you in the morning." Kilik led them to the truck and drove them to the office.

"Officer Kilik?" a voice said in the radio.

"Kilik here." he responded.

"Fire and Thunder are at the office with the four ladies. Seems they got hurt on one of their cases."

The guys in the back tensed up and Kilik cursed under his breath. "I'm on my way." Kilik turned the sirens on and drove toward the office at full speed.

Once in the parking lot, he let the guys go and he ran in.

Of course, the guys being... Well, guys, they ran in as well to check on the girls.

"Kilik! They're right here!" someone yelled. Kilik ran toward the voices and the guys followed close behind.

Liz and Patty sat on the desks while Maka and Tsubaki treated Fire and Thunders cuts.

"Hey, what happened?" Kilik said running to them. Maka stepped back and Soul walked to her.

"You okay? I thought you were hurt." he said cupping her cheek. Maka smiled and kissed him.

"I'm fine." he smirked and returned her kiss.

"Ugh, take it somewhere else." Liz said blowing on her nails to dry. Maka pulled back blushing and Soul tried to wrap an arm around her waist but she moved out of the way and walked to Kilik.

"They're fine. A few cuts and bruises from the fight, but they'll survive." Kilik nodded and looked at Fire and Thunder."

"As long as your both okay." he hugged them both and they hugged them back.

"Okay guys, your rooms are to the back on the right. Feel free to do whatever you want." Liz said getting up. Kid kissed her good night and left to where Liz pointed to.

"Good night Crona~!" Patty said and attacked him.

"G-Good night." Crona shyly kissed her cheek and Patty crushed her mouth to his.

"Good night Black Star." Tsubaki said as she kissed his cheek. Black Star chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck.

"G'night." he said. They stayed there and soon the whole office was quiet.

"Can you guys give us a second?" Soul said. The gang nodded and Maka yawned.

"What is it Eater? I'm sleepy and I want to sleep." She crossed her arms and Soul walked over to her. He grabbed her waist and pulled her to him.

"Just wanted to say good night." he said, leaning down and kissing her forehead. Maka smiled and looked up at him.

"What do you want?" Maka said. Soul chuckled and began playing with her hair.

"Do you live alone?" he asked. Maka rose an eyebrow.

"What if I said, 'I live with Tsubaki'?" she said. Soul thought and looked out the window. He smiled and nodded toward it. Maka turned and to her suprise, saw Tsubaki and Black Star get in her car and drive away.

"Liz and Patty?" Maka said. Soul rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Patty and Crona just ran off. Patty's idea, and Liz and Kid..." he paused for a moment to listen. "are currently in his room..." Maka sighed and scratched her head.

"I live alone. But why do you want to know?" Maka said. Soul grinned and leaned down to whisper in her ear.  
"Let's go, yeah?" Soul led Maka out the door and they walked to her apartment holding hands.

...

"Okay, we're here." Maka said as she opened the door. Soul saw the spacious living room and the kitchen right next to it.

"Pretty big." Soul said. Maka shrugged and walked to her room. Soul followed and Maka took her police jacket off and stood in her black undershirt. She looked at him and burrowed her eyebrows.

"Can you leave? I have to change." Soul walked back to the living room and Maka quickly changed into her blue plaid pajama pants. She walked out and tied her hair in a ponytail and saw Soul on the couch.

"Couch or bed?" Soul said. Maka looked at him.

"What?"

"Pick one, couch or bed?" Maka thought and sat next to him.

"Couch?" Soul smiled and looked at her.

"Couch or kitchen?"

"Kitchen."

"Kitchen or bed?"

"Bed."

"Bed or shower?"

"What!" Maka said. Soul grinned and shrugged.

"Just answer it." Maka looked at him and shrugged.

"I don't know. Shower?"

"Okay." he got up and grabbed her hand and walked to the bathroom. "Turn it on."

"What?" Maka looked at the tub and looked back at Soul.

"Turn. It. On." Soul said. Maka looked at him and turned the shower on.

"Now what?" Soul then put her in and she shivered when the water hit her. Soul got in and got wet. Maka turned the water off and got out.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR YOU JERK!" Maka screamed. Soul got out and shook his head, wetting Maka. "Soul! Stop!" Soul stood up straight and looked at her.

"You answered shower, so you wanted to in the shower." Soul said in a serious tone. Maka stared at him and wondered.

"How does that work?" she asked. Soul grinned and looked at the tub.

"There's enough space. Wanna try?" Soul said leaning forward.

"MAKA CHOP!" Soul fell to the floor and screamed in pain.

"WHAT THE HELL WOMAN!" Maka smiled and walked out to grab a blanket and walked to the living room. She turned the TV on and sat on the couch with her blanket and she cuddled in a ball.

"If I sit next to you, will you hit me again?" Soul asked. Maka shook her head and Soul sat next to her.

"Are you cold?" Maka asked softly. Soul looked at her and Maka was looking at her blanket.

"Nah. I'm good." Maka nodded and looked at the TV. They sat there watching the TV for a few minutes when Soul took the blanket off of Maka.

"Hey!" Maka said. Soul took Maka in his lap and wrapped the blanket around both of them.

"If you want to cuddle, just say so." Soul said. Maka looked at him and fidgeted a bit.

"But I don't know you like that..." Maka said. Soul raised an eyebrow and Maka looked at him. He leaned in and kissed her. Maka returned it and Soul pulled her closer.

"So you don't know me enough to cuddle, but you _do _know me enough to kiss me?" Soul asked her in a husky voice. Maka smiled and nodded.

"Yup!" Soul grinned and kissed her again. Maka tangled her fingers in his hair and Soul groaned.

"PAPA'S HOME!" Spirit suddently yelled, busting down the front door. Maka suddently pulled back and Soul stared at him. "Maka... what's going on here?" Spirit asked. Maka was about to answer when Soul cut her off.

"Isn't it obvious? We're having a make-out session. Can you leave now?" Soul said. Maka stiffened and Spirit galred at him.

"WHAT!" Maka facepalmed and Soul rose an eyebrow. Spirit grabbed Soul by the collar of his shirt and lifted him which caused Maka to fall on the ground. "YOU BETTER NOT DEFLOWER MY LOVELY DAUGHTER YOU BASTARD!" Soul rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Tried to already old man. She ran out of the shower before I could do anything." Soul said. Spirit freaked out and threw him to the kitchen. He picked Maka up and carried her to her room.

"Don't worry, Daddy will make the evil guy go away." He slammed the door shut and blocked it with a chair so Maka wouldn't get out.

"PAPA! PAPA PLEASE LET ME OUT!" Maka banged on the door and suddently heard someone fall.

"Shit."

"GET OUT AND DON'T EVER GET NEAR MY MAKA AGAIN!"

Maka frantically tried to get out but couldn't. She heard a window break and she froze.

"Papa? Soul?" she said as she got closer to the door. She heard the chair slide back and she took a few steps back.

"Maka?" the door opened and the white haired boy peered in and smirked when he saw her. "Hey, your dad is gone." Maka smiled and threw herself at him and he easily caught her. She looked at his cheek and saw the cut on it.

"Soul! Your cheek!" Soul pulled back and smirked.

"It's nothing. He punched me and somehow cut me at the same time." Maka pulled him to her bed and walked to the bathroom. Soul sighed and got up but Maka came back and sat him again.

"Stay." she said. Soul rolled his eyes and nodded. She cleaned his cut and he whinced when she put the rubbing alcohol on him. "Sorry." She put the band-aid on him and he looked at her.

"My lip?" Maka looked at it and saw the cut he had on the bottom. She cleaned it and before she can put the band-aid Soul claimed her mouth and Maka froze. She pulled back and cringed. "Come on! I wasn't that bad, was I?" Maka stuck her tongue out and shook her head.

"No, It's just that you taste like alcohol." Soul laughed and Maka walked to the bathroom. Soul heard the water run and after a while, Maka came back.

"Until you wash your mouth, you will not kiss me. Got it?" Soul got up, washed his mouth, and came back.

"Okay. It's washed-" he turned and saw Maka fast asleep on her bed. "Idiot." he walked over and placed a blanket around her. Maka shifted and cuddled up in a ball. Soul laid next to her and gently placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Good night, Officer Albarn."

* * *

_Okay! First of, Thank you **Progota** for having this song on your awesome story! Hope you update soon too! This whole story is dedicated to you especially! And to everybody who want to see the next chapter! Hope you guys liked it! This is the end of this lovely story! Thanks and REVIEW! I LOVE YOU GUYS!_


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Thank you do much for reading this story! I really love you guys who reviewed, put it on your favorites, alerted it, and whatnot! You guys are the best! I'm sorry to say this but this is not an actual chapter. I just want to put something out there. And that is:

This story is complete.

I know a lot of people want me to continue this but I have no idea what to write. I already have 3 stories in progress and adding another one isn't going to work. I have no ideas for this anymore so I will leave it as Complete. So I just want to answer some reviews now!

READ THE BOTTOM AFTER THE REVIEWS! I STILL HAVE SOME STUFF TO SAY! :)

BTW, I'm sorry if I disappoint any of you out there. Really I am.

Okay, from the beginning!

**death's little sis1**: Thank you sis! You mean the world!

**Vampireninja101**: I'm sorry I got the song in your head! -gets hit- DAMN IT WOMAN!

**AutumnSoulEater**: I'm happy you found my story hilarious!

**Moon Princess016**: thank you! :D

**meghanmoo**: I continued! :D I'm glad you loved it!

**Guest**: Okay, it was a long review, but I love it! :D the chapter was originally 1 chapter. Of course, my fellow readers would've wanted more. :) I UPDATED!

**Guest (another one!)**: I continued! I'm glad you liked it!

**alycatt16**: I got an extra good job! :D -jumps for joy-

**Guest (More guests!):** I continued! :D

CHAPTER 2 REVIEWS START HERE!

**meghanmoo**: thank you! I'm sorry, there will be no more chapters.

**Moon Princess016**: What shall we do to Spirit? -smiles evily- your welcome for the review! I will be sure to recommend it! :D

**Vampireninja101**: thanks! :D

**Animefreak8**: I tend to rush with stories. It's a flaw of mine. Maybe because ima drummer? I play drums in my schools marching band and we tend to rush alot. Sorry...

**coolgirl**: I will keep writing! Thanks!

**AwesomeBlackStar16**: I will update soon! On my other stories!

OKAY! That is it for reviews! Thank you guys!

Be sure to read my other stories! They are very good! In my opinion at least! :D

READ THIS STORY!

**_Paper Moon_** by _**Moon Princess016**_! OHMYGLOB! it is absolutely amazing! Praise to her! I clap at your awesomeness!

So I believe that is it! Thank you guys for sticking with me until the end! Even if it was two chapters! :D I hope you guys can read my other stories and stick with me until the end! Thank you and of course,

I LOVE YOU ALL!

Bye bye! -insert heart here- :)


End file.
